Resfriada
by Pupi-Manpupi
Summary: Estaba horrible, como cualquier persona “normal” y “mortal” cuando estaba enferma ¡Y había estado así todo el tiempo al lado de Edward!


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Resfriada.**

Después de casi tres años de vivir en el mismo lluvioso lugar, el temido resfriado se hizo presente. La mañana anterior había tenido la grandiosa idea de salir con una remera porque hacía calor. Craso error. Llovió toda la tarde. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward por no exponerme al ya familiar mal tiempo, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Estaba acostada en mi cama boca abajo, con la nariz tapada y maldiciendo a cuanta cosa o persona se hiciera presente en mi mente por no poder respirar. Se me hizo totalmente irónico que mi prometido acostado al lado mío pudiera aspirar y expirar tranquilamente, sin impedimentos, aunque NO LO NECESITARA.

Me di vuelta en la cama y me acerqué un poco más hacia donde estaba acostado Edward, buscando un poco de frío para mi afiebrado cuerpo. A sabiendas de lo que estaba intentando, mi novio se alejó un poco más de mí casi imperceptiblemente. Ya se había cansado de decirme que necesitaba estar abrigada para que la jodida enfermedad se me pase más rápido.

Me rendí a quedarme quieta sufriendo por no poder respirar, el dolor de cabeza, el calor, el aburrimiento, el cansancio y toda la interminable lista de cosas que todo el mundo odia de estar enfermo; mientras el tan simpático amor de mi vida se limitaba a leer algún libro que había sacado de alguna parte de mi habitación. Otra frustración más al no poder girar la cabeza para leer el puto nombre del libro, me dolía demasiado.

Lo que seguramente habrán sido segundos después, aunque para mí hayan pasado días, las lágrimas empezaron a descender de mis mejillas. Fantástico. Otra razón para que Edward reaccione sobreprotectora y excesivamente, aunque el único motivo por el cual lloraba sea la frustración e impotencia de saberme enferma y no poder hacer nada al respecto más que acostarme y sufrir hasta que pase. Resumiendo, sólo estaba enojada infantilmente.

Mi prometido se giró hacia mí abriendo la boca para preguntar qué me pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada salté de la cama (aunque mi cabeza haya rebotado también y haya tenido que sostenerme de una silla para no caerme) y dije rápido mientras salía con dirección al baño:

-Ya vuelvo, no te muevas.- apenas salí de la habitación disminuí la velocidad, no tenía caso castigar a mi cabeza.

Con la vista un poco nublada conseguí llegar al baño, y, cerrando bien la puerta, me dispuse a sacar los pañuelitos descartables que llevaba escondidos en el pijama. Claro que sabía perfectamente que Edward me escucharía de cualquier modo, pero hacer humillaciones humanas tan asquerosas al frente suyo me daba más vergüenza.

Me soné la nariz todo lo que pude y de repente sentí que volvía a respirar. _Oh, dulce aire, como te extrañaba_. Después de terminado mi problema respiratorio me dispuse a irme, aunque pasé por el espejo primero para ver que tan desastrosa estaba.

Reprimí un grito cuando vi un monstruo en el espejo. Pero no era un monstruo, ¡Era yo! Mis ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos por las lágrimas, combinando con mi nariz y mis labios paspados e hinchados. Traté de acomodar un poco mi pelo, pero fue inútil después de haber dado vuelta la cabeza tantas veces en la cama buscando una posición en la que no me doliera. Mis mejillas estaban fucsias, contrastando totalmente con mi tez mucho más pálida de lo normal. Pero, seguramente, lo peor de todo, eran las gotitas de sudor que tenía por la frente y el poco escote que tenía mi pijama, haciéndome sentir un poco mojada también por la espalda y costados.

¡Y había estado así todo el tiempo al lado de Edward! Consideré por un segundo la idea de meterme en el inodoro y tirar la cadena. La rechacé cuando la cordura volvió a mí y pensé que no podría respirar en un tubo tan pequeño lleno de agua. Obviando que en un principio tampoco entraría en el ya mencionado.

Agarré una toalla y la pasé por mi cuerpo intentando secarme, agarré el desodorante y me lo puse por todo el pijama. Me miré nuevamente en el espejo, pensando una forma de arreglar mi cara. No había forma, amenos que me pintara, y eso no iba a pasar.

Suspiré derrotada ante la fealdad que se apoderaba de cualquier persona "normal" y "mortal" cuando estaba enferma ¡Cómo quería que Edward me convirtiera de una buena vez! Miré de reojo la puerta y decidí volver a mi habitación, ya no me quedaba nada para hacer en el baño más que mirarme en el espejo, y no estaba de humor para soportar mi cabeza por mucho tiempo más.

Llegué a la entrada de mi habitación y tomé valor antes de abrir la puerta. Giré el picaporte y puse un pie en mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que me escondía detrás de una cortina de mi propio pelo para que mi novio no pudiera ver mi estado tan desastroso en esos momentos.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y aventuré levantar la mirada para saber qué estaba haciendo Edward. Cómo me sorprendí, cuando, en vez de encontrármelo leyendo como esperaba, me lo encontré mirándome fijamente, como si hubiera algo en mí que no dejara que desvíe la mirada.

Un poco avergonzada, bajé la vista y murmuré con voz apagada:

-¿Qué pasa?- por no decir ¡¿Qué me estás viendo?!

Mi ángel me sonrió, estando en un parpadeo al frente mío. Levantó su mano y me acarició la mejilla, haciendo que miles de hormiguitas recorrieran mi estómago.

-Que te ves hermosa. Eso pasa.- se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios.

…

Yo no sé porqué Edward me ama tanto, pero tengo pruebas contundentes de que de verdad lo hace.

* * *

wiiii eso si es amor, o no? :D igual, estar resfriada es horrible, con una persona q te ame o sin ella :S lástima.


End file.
